Commercially available herbicide compositions include a very large variety of active herbicide compounds. Such herbicide compositions can be prepared from different types of precursor compositions, and can be commercially available and used in a variety of different types of compositions, including, for example, compositions referred to as wettable powders, water dispersible granules, granules, aqueous solutions, water soluble powders, emulsifiable concentrates, oil-based flowables, concentrated emulsions, suspo-emulsions, emulsions, suspensions, suspension concentrates, mixtures, dispersions, and microemulsions, as well as others. Any of these different types of compositions may have different advantages or disadvantages relating to factors such as the mode of application and the type of active ingredient included in the herbicide composition.
Examples of just a few available active herbicide compounds include those of the general class known as phenoxy herbicides, e.g., 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid (known as 2,4-D), MCPA acid, MCPP acid; those of the general class known as pyridine herbicides, (e.g., triclopyr, fluoroxypyr); those of the general class of benzoic acid herbicides, (e.g., dicamba acid); those of the general class of aryloxy phenoxy propionic acid herbicides, (e.g., fluazifop acid and quizolofop acid); water-insoluble diphenyl ether type herbicides (e.g., oxyfluorfen or acifluorfen); glyphosate compounds (N-(phosphonomethyl)glycine), e.g., in the acid form, referred to as glyphosate acid, or in a salt form such as the IPA salt form; imidizole herbicide compounds (e.g., imazapyr or imazaquin); as well as others. Often, salt and ester forms of herbicide compounds tend to be more soluble in water and are preferentially chosen for use over acid forms of herbicide compositions.
A specific class of sulfuric acid adduct is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,925, 4,994,101, and 5,288,692, (to Young) as useful with certain herbicide compounds.
New forms of useful or improved herbicide compositions are always desirable, especially those that show advantages in processing, application, environmental profile (e.g., volatility), or efficacy.